gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dukes
:For the vehicle in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, see Dukes (car). Dukes is a borough of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. While it only contains eight out of the city's sixty five neighborhoods, the Dukes neighborhoods themselves are large, thus the borough is large, being equal in size, if not, slightly larger than its neighboring borough Broker, thus becoming the second largest after Algonquin. It has an estimated population of 1.5-2 million. Its archetype is Queens (both words are positions in a monarchy), and although it shares its name with the muscle car also found in-game, there does not seem to be a relation between the two. The borough is spread across two islands. Seven of its eight districts are located on the Broker/Dukes mainland island, with the eighth being Charge Island in the Humboldt River. Dukes and Broker are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area to share an island. All other boroughs are separated by waters. Character Dukes consists of eight, large, heavily-populated neighborhoods and has the second-highest population behind Algonquin. The character of Dukes varies considerably across its neighborhoods. It has the most green space out of all the boroughs in Liberty City which is particularly concentrated around the districts in the north of the borough such as Meadows Park, and western parts of Francis International Airport. The income of Dukes itself overall could be described as middle class, as it also could be considered the most suburban out of all four boroughs. The main urbanized district of the borough is East Island City which is centred around the Dukes Boulevard thoroughfare. It contains both modern business land use. It consists of a Bank of Liberty chain, the National Union of Contemporary Arts and the LC24 Tower in addition to declining industrial areas in the neighborhood's southern reaches, where it merges with Broker. Charge Island is Dukes' other industrial centered local. Commercial shopping areas are centred around Camden Avenue in Cerveza Heights, where the majority of shopping outlets are independent ethnic businesses, as well as Saratoga Avenue in Willis where there is a Shopping Mall as well as the presence of chain business outlets. Cerveza Heights can be considered the neighborhood of central importance in Dukes, with the presence of the borough's medical and policing services on Livingston Avenue as well as the housing of Huntington Street LTA, an important Subway station providing a crossover interchange between the two loops of the 3/8 Broker Line. Some parts of Dukes could be considered leafy, quaint and expensive suburban locales. These are mainly focused around Willis, Meadow Hills, Meadows Park. Dukes' only housing projects are the Steinway Projects which are located along Yorktown Avenue in Steinway, a working-class neighborhood. Francis International Airport is Dukes' and Liberty City's largest district, and obviously serves as the center for aviation in Liberty City. Like the real-life archetype of Dukes, the borough shows evidence of much multiculturalism. The communities often noted for a strong ethnic identity in Dukes include: Irish/German Steinway, Italian/Hispanic/Chinese Cerveza Heights and Jamaican/Caribbean Willis. Places of Interest in Dukes *Francis International Airport *National Union of Contemporary Arts *LC24 Tower *Liberty State Pavillion Towers *The Monoglobe *Liberty City Swingers Stadium *Dukes Bay *Dukes Bay Bridge *East Borough Bridge *Dukes cemetery Notable Residents *Ray Bulgarin (formerly) *Tony Prince (formerly) *Tyler Dixon *Jon Gravelli (formerly) *Harry Hall *Michael Keane (formerly) *Huang Lee *Eddie Low (formerly) *Maureen McReary *Derrick McReary *Francis McReary (formerly) *Gerald McReary *Patrick McReary (formerly) *Kate McReary *Harvey Noto *Aiden O’Malley (formerly) *Gordon Sargent *Bucky Sligo (formerly) *Fredo Volpe *Mark Volpe *Wilhelm (formerly) Businesses in Dukes *Steinway Beer Garden (Yorktown Avenue/ Morris Street Intersection, Steinway) *Cluckin' Bell (Huntington Street, Cerveza Heights) Neighborhoods * Cerveza Heights (Corona, Jackson Heights, Ozone Park) * Charge Island (Randall's Island, Ward's Island) * East Island City (Long Island City) * Francis International Airport (John F. Kennedy International Airport with the runway scheme based on LaGuardia Airport) * Meadow Hills (Forest Hills) * Meadows Park (Flushing, Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) * Steinway (Astoria', Queensbridge Projects)''' * Willis (Hollis, Jamaica'') Trivia * Unlike any of the three other boroughs or Alderney, no Safehouses that can be resided in are located in Dukes. As a result, Dukes is the only one out of five areas that Niko doesn't reside in. * Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince grew up in Dukes, though he keeps it a secret from everyone but Luis Lopez. * The airport located in Dukes, is the only place where multiplayer matches take place. * Dukes is one of two boroughs that don't have internet cafe. The other one being Bohan. * Dukes is the only borough that does not have an accessible Burger Shot, although there is a closed one in Cerveza Heights. Alderney also has an operating Burger Shot * Dukes is one of two Boroughs to have an accessible Cluckin' Bell, the other being Algonquin. However, there is one in Alderney, but it's closed. *The Island which comprises of both Broker and Dukes has the shape of the African continent turned upside down on a map. This is somwhat coincidental as the majority of the African population in Liberty appears to reside here. However, it must also be noted that the Jamaicans, Hispanics and the Russians also live in this area. * de:Dukes es:Dukes fr:Dukes nl:Dukes pl:Dukes sv:Dukes Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Dukes Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:GTA IV